1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for locating and attaching panels and, more particularly, to a locator and attaching apparatus for use in attaching a cover panel to trim bezels.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Automotive vehicles typically utilize cover panels fastened to trim bezels to provide an aesthetically appealing vehicle interior. The cover panels are mounted on the trim bezels through the use of locator pins and clips. The locator pins properly position the cover panel on the trim bezel and the clips hold it in place. Previously, apparatuses for mounting a cover panel to a trim bezel included a separate locator pin and clip assembly, including a cup support. In order for the locator pin to function properly, it must extend beyond the point of the clip, i.e., the locator pin must engage the trim bezel first. At times, because of the position and design of the cover panel, it was necessary to increase and extend the overall size and length of both the cup support and locator pin. Increasing the length and size of the cup support and locator pin resulted in several disadvantages including loss of strength and durability.
Typically, the cover panel is molded from a plastic material such as polypropylene. One disadvantage with molding polypropylene is that any member outwardly extending from the cover panel can not have a thickness greater than 50% of the thickness of the cover panel. The purpose of this limitation is to prevent a sink or depression in the outer or viewing surface. Another disadvantage of members that are extended, is that the members have a fixed or limiting thickness past which the members have a reduced overall stiffness and strength.